Hinata Hyūga
|Manga = Rozdział 34 |Anime = Odcinek 1 |Gra = Naruto: Ultimate Ninja |Kanji = 日向ヒナタ |Rōmaji = Hyūga Hinata |Występuje w = Manga, anime, film, gra i OVA |Japoński = Nana Mizuki |Angielski = Stephanie Sheh |Data Urodzin = 27 Grudzień |Płeć = Plik:Kobieta.png Kobieta |Wiek = Część I: 12-13 Część II: 16 |Wzrost = Część I: 147,3 cm - 148,3 cm Część II: 160 cm |Waga = Część I: 37,9 kg - 38,2 kg Część II: 45 kg |Grupa Krwi = A |Status = Żywa |Kekkei Genkai = Plik:Byakugan.png Byakugan |Przynależność = Plik:Konohagakure.png Konohagakure Plik:Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi.png Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi |Drużyna = Drużyna Kurenai |Klan = Plik:Klan Hyūga.png Klan Hyūga |Ranga Ninja = Część I: Genin Część II: Chūnin |Rejestracja Ninja = 012612 |Wiek Ukończenia Akademii = 12 |Wiek Zdobycia Rangi Chūnina = 14 |Narzędzia = Hyūga Clan Secret Ointment |Jutsu = Hakke Rokujūyon Shō Hakke Sanjūni Shō Hakke Kūshō Hakke Kūhekishō Kekkai Shihō Fūjin Jūken Jūho Sōshiken Shōtei Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō Mizu Hari |Rodzina = Hiashi Hyūga (Ojciec) Matka Hinaty i Hanabi (Matka) Neji Hyūga (Kuzyn) Starzec z klanu Hyūga (Dziadek) Hizashi Hyūga (Wujek) Hanabi Hyūga (Siostra)}} Hinata Hyūga jest członkiem klanu Hyūga z Konohagakure. Będąca z łagodnym usposobieniem, Hinata stara się wyrazić siebie lub pojawiaja się konfrontacyjna. Cechy, które spowodowały jej dorastanie wraz z rodziną, którzy byli przekonani o tym, że nie na daje się na pozycję spatkowierczyni klanu. Z obserwacji Naruto, Hinata znajdzie zarówno przykład do naśladowania, aby być bardziej asertywna, siebie akceptować. Z drużyny Kurenai, ma na celu stać się silniejsza, żeby zdobyć i być godną uwagi Naruto. Wygląd Hinata w pierwszej serii.jpg|Hinata w pierwszej serii. Hinata w drugiej serii.png|Hinata w drugiej serii. Hinata podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi.png|Hinata podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi. Hinata ma ciemne niebieskie włosy i jasną skórę, są cechami, które odziedziczyła po matce. Również ma białe oczy charakteryzujące jej klan, które mają odcień lawendy w anime. W części I jest postrzegana z nieśmiałymi wypowiedziami, ale w mniejszym stopniu w części II, z wyjątkiem, gdy przebywa blisko Naruto. Podobnie jak reszta jej klanu posiada Byakugana. Bezpośrednio po aktywacji obok oczu widoczne są żyły. W części I, jej włosy są krótkie, wyrównane, tuż nad czołem. Miała na sobie kremową kurtkę z kapturem, a na niej widniał symbol ognia w górnego i prawego rękawa oraz futra wokół rękawach. Również miała granatowe spodnie. Po otrzymaniu rangi genina nosiła ochraniacz na czoło. Podczas egzaminu na chūnina ma na sobie z długimi rękawami jasnoniebieską bluzkę i wysokim kołnierzem, a także granatowe spodnie. W swoim domu miała na sobie tradycyjny strój Hyūga składający się z prostej, luźnej szaty i różnymi kolorowymi ozdobami. W części II, Hinata zachowała swoją prostą fryzurę, ale urosły jej do długości pasa. Stała się bardziej kobieca. Ma nowy strój składający się z luźno dopasowanymi rękawami, granatowe spodnie i czarne sandały. Pod bluzą ma siateczkową koszulkę. Na wojnie nosi nosi standardową kamizelkę osady. Nie nosi wcale ochraniacza. Osobowość Hinata jest charakteryzowana jako nieśmiała, zamyślona, spokojna i miła, a nawet bardzo uprzejma. Również jest delikatna, cecha, której Neji i jej ojciec traktują jako wadę, nie lubi konkurować i walczyć. Okazała się empatyczna, a ze względu na jej wychowanie, to jej pierwszy ze znaków bolesnego dzieciństwa i chętna zauważenia przez Naruto. W dzieciństwie, z powodu wysokich oczekiwań swojego klanu jak ich spadkobierczyni i po wyczerpującym treningu, uznano ją za porażkę. Jednakże stała się pracowita (coś, co jej ojciec nie zauważył), dziewczyna cały czas starała się zmienić na lepsze, chociaż brak pewności utrudniał jej nawet podczas misji. W serii, postępy Hinaty znacznie się poprawiły, stając się bardziej otwarta na temat opinii innych i pewność w klasyfikacji generalnej. Również wykazała gotowość do podjęcia wszelkich działań, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. thumb|left|159px|Hinata wspiera Naruto. Do czasu Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi, jej odwaga i zaufanie, w której jest gotowa oddać życie na polu walki za wioskę, przyjaciół i rodzinę. Najsilniejsze zaufanie i odwagę u Hinaty pokazano po śmierci Nejiego. Odrzuciła rozpacz i była w stanie wziąć się w garść, a nawet zapobiec Obito przed złamaniem ducha Naruto. U Hinaty rośnie pewność siebie pochodzący z podziwu chłopaka, gdy była inspirowana jego entuzjazmem i jego niezachwianą wolę walki, aby nigdy nie poddawał się bez względu na sytuację. Według serii, jej podziw wobec niego rósł na prawdziwą troskę i uczucie, doprowadzając tym samym, że dziewczyna zakochuje się w nim. Hinata posiada niezachwianą wiarę w Naruto, wierząc, że pewnego dnia osiągnie swój cel zostając następnym Hokage. Podczas inwazji Paina, dziewczyna wyznała mu swoją miłość i chęć ochrony chłopaka, nawet za cenę swojego życia. Gdy Neji umarł z rąk Obito Uchihy, pozbierała się czując ból, żeby wesprzeć Naruto i po raz kolejny nie dać za wygraną, powtarzając ich wspólne nindō, pokazała jak daleko przeszła. thumb|159px|Determinacja Hinaty. Hinata dobrze dogaduje się z kolegami ze swojej drużyny. Kiba stał się jej najbliższym przyjacielem, a jego działania wobec niej są motywowane z troską o nią, tak jak wtedy, gdy w trakcie egzaminów na chūnina podejmie się walki z Nejim albo Gaarą może zginąć. Kiba jest świadomy co czuje dziewczyna do Uzumakiego, on ma tendencję do drażnienia dziewczyny, gdy w pobliżu Naruto i pokazuje palcem, gdy ta się rumieni kiedy myśli o chłopaku. Shino darzy nią cichym zaufaniem i sprawi zapewnienie u innych, kiedy zaczynają się martwić lub mają wątpliwości. Hinata jest najbliżej swojej sensei, która jest zainteresowana nie tylko wzrostem dziewczyny jako kunoichi, ale także człowieka. Kurenai zna osobiste zmagania Hinaty i w odróżnieniu od wymagającego ojca, sensei stara się trenować dziewczynę. Gdy w trakcie egzaminu na chūnina Hinata zostaje powalona przez Nejiego, Kurenai cicho pogratulowała jej determinację i wytrwałość uczennicy. Jak Kiba, Kurenai jest świadoma uczuć dziewczyny względem Uzumakiego. Zachęcą ją, aby ukazała te uczucia do niego. Pod koniec części I, Hinata polepszyła stosunki z Nejim, jak i ze swoim ojcem, który rozpoczął trening, ale również poprawiła stosunki z rodziną. Umiejętności left|thumb|159px|Hinata leczy rannego obywatela. Mimo, że w części I została uznana za porażkę postanowienie Hinaty pozwoliło jej znacznie polepszyć umiejętności, w końcu ojciec zmienia zdanie na jej temat. Później zostaje chūninem dzięki pomocy swoich kolegów z drużyny i sensei — pod którego Hinata była w stanie rozkwitnąć i rozwijała swoje umiejętności. W Czwartej Wojny Shinobi, Hiashi Hyūga uznał umiejętności na wystarczające silne , aby ochraniała swojego kuzyna, a Neji ochrania ją. Naruto również pochwalił jej siłę, przypominając jak walczyła przeciwko Painem., gdy został ubezwłasnowolniony. Podobnie jak jej koledzy jest biegłym tropicielem, który używa Byakugana na większe obszary. Choć często nie jest pokazywana w serii, Hinata ma dobrą inteligencję, była w stanie odpowiedzieć na większość pytań w części pisemnej egzaminu. Była pewna swych odpowiedzi, że dała Naruto, aby ściągnął od niej. W anime, pokazano Hinatę jak mogła korzystać z medycznego ninjutsu. Używała technikę Shōsen Jutsu, żeby leczyć rannych obywateli z Wioski Hachō. Byakugan right|thumb|159px|Hinata aktywuje Byakugana. Jako członek klanu Hyūga, Hinata posiada Byakugana, z rodzaju dōjutsu, które ma pole wiedzenia 360° (z wyjątkiem strefy martwego punktu) oraz zdolność widzenia systemu czakry. Hinata może skupić wzrok radykalnie zwiększając zakres w jednym kierunku, do co najmniej 10 kilometrów. Hinata może swoim Byakuganem przejrzeć genjutsu. Korzystając z Byakugana mogłaby pomóc Ino z czasem i wskazać jej Shintenshin no Jutsu na Obito, oszczędzając Kakashiemu, Gaiowi, Naruto, a Killer B z demonem. W anime, poszukiwanio Bikōchū, dziewczyna była w stanie wykorzystać swojego Byakugana, aby powiększyć, skutecznie widząc każdego małego owada w okolicy. W części II, podczas walki z Guren widzimy pokazuje lepsze opanowanie swoich kekkei genkai: Byakugan Hinaty pokonał krystaliczny labirynt przeciwniczki, który od załamania obrazków tworzył duplikatów siebie, jednak Hinata mogła skupić się na swoim celu i dozwolono jej na tyle, aby mogła ujrzeć czakrę Guren, a nie odbicia. Taijutsu left|thumb|159px|Hinata w podstawie Jūken. Jako członek klanu Hyūga, Hinata specjalizuje się w bliskiej odległości walki wręcz. Jej styl walki jest podobny do stylu klanu: Jūken, która korzysta z możliwości Byakugana, aby zobaczyć drogę systemu czakry przeciwnika i ich wyjątkową zdolność do wydziela czakrę do każdego punktu na ciele. To pozwala jej doprowadzić do poważnego urazu wewnętrznego z minimalną siłą zewnętrzną, ponieważ przebija punkty czakry przeciwnika, aby zadać obrażenia. Jej umiejętności Jūken jest tak wielka, że może do przenoszenia barku Naruto. Kiedy Hinata uważano za słabą na standardy Hiashiego, będąc słabą, ani szybką, jak Neji czy Hanabi. Jednak w anime zauważono, gdy Tsunade wybrano Hokage, Hiashi był na tyle pewny, aby umożliwić jej rozpoczęcia szkolenia Sparing Senbo: rytuał klanu Hyūga, w którym należy odeprzeć prawie tysiąc razy z rzędu. thumb|right|159px|Hinata używa Jūho Sōshiken. Podczas przejściowego czasu, Hinata poprawiła swoje umiejętności taijutsu i pokazała większy wybór technik swojego klanu. Również nabyła ogromny arsenał, pokazując wykorzystanie techniki Jūho Sōshiken, którą w mandze zbyt wiele nie pokazano z wyjątkiem powstania, jednak technika nie była zdolna osiągnąć swojego celu, ale w anime była zdolna przytłoczyć na chwilę Nejiego w trakcie szkolenia i z łatwością złamać odbiorniki czakry Paina. Może też współpracować Nejim używając Hakke Kūhekishō, który jest odmianą. thumb|left|159px|Hinata używa Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō. W części II, w anime o Sanbim pokazała technikę Hakke Sanjūni Shō, mniejszą wersję jednego z najpotężniejszych technik klanu: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō. Później pobierając nauki u Nejiego, umiejętności dziewczyny wzrosły do punktu, w którym może wykonywać kompletną technikę, z którą pokonuje jednego klona Dziesięcioogoniastego. Stwierdzono również, że technika może być połączona z Jūho Sōshiken. W anime, omówiono szerzej umiejętności Hinaty. Podczas walki z Painem, jej ataki były na tyle sile, aby zakłócić połączenie odbiorników czakry, które zostały użyte na Naruto i również uderzyć w wroga. Hinata rozwijała nadal swoją naturalną elastyczność, Zostało pokazane, gdy walczyła z Nurari. Była w stanie powstrzymać większość ataków, pomimo elastycznego ciała wroga. Ostatecznie ta technika zapewnia jej dużą elastyczność i koordynację zarówno ataku jak i obrony w tym samym czasie. Kontrola Czakry thumb|right|159px|Hinata pomaga zapieczętować Sanbiego. Po egzaminów na chūnina, Hinata szkoli się, aby stać się silniejsza i uzyskać lepszą kontrolę czakry. Wyniki tego szkolenia są pokazane w anime. Widzimy jak tworzy kulę wokół siebie obok wodospadu. Później pokazano jako tworzy igły, które powstrzymuje rój pszczół. Jej kontrola czakry może emitować strumienie czakry z dłoni do tworzenia bardzo ostrych noży, które mogą trafić w cel. Ze względu na doskonałą kontrolę czakry, Hinata jest w stanie swobodnie manipulować wielkością i wytrzymałością ostrza czakry, skutecznie pozwalając jej użyć tej techniki do ataku i obrony. W części II, kontrola czakry Hinaty awansowała co widać podczas próby schwytania Sanbiego, gdzie jej kontrola czakry została wymieniona jak równi z medycznym ninją. Została wybrana do Czterokątnej Pieczętującej Bariery wraz z Sakurą Haruno, Ino Yamanaka i Shizune. Ino, choć z wykształcenia medycznego ninja, miała problem z jej utrzymaniem i kontrolowaniem czakry do utrzymania pieczęci, w przeciwieństwie do Hinaty, której przychodziło z łatwością. Historia Przeszłość left|thumb|159px|Hinata jako dziecko. Hinata jest starszą córką lidera klanu Hyūga, Hiashiego Hyūga i jako pierworodna była dziedziczką głównego klanu. Niemniej jednak, najwyraźniej straciła tą pozycję na rzecz młodszej siostry, Hanabi Hyūga, a Hinata została uznana za porażkę z powodu braku pewności siebie. Gdy była dzieckiem, została porwana przez przywódcę z Kumogakure, który pod przykrywką chciał podpisać traktat pokojowy z Konohą, a tak naprawdę chciał ukraść Byakugana. Jej ojciec zabił niedoszłego porywacza, aby ją uratować, ale Kumogakure zażądał odszkodowania w postaci martwego ciała Hiashiego Hyūgi. To ostatecznie doprowadziło do śmierci wujka Hinaty, Hizashiego Hyūgi, który poświęcił się dla ochrony klanu i wioski. Ten incydent był szczególnie istotny w kształtowaniu relacji Hinaty z jej kuzynem, Nejiego Hyūgi. Z powodu jej pozycji jako spadkobierczyni, Hiashi Hyūga miał wysokie oczekiwania co do Hinaty i poddaje ją wyczerpującemu treningowi. Jednak powolne postępy dziewczyny powoduje, że ojciec traci chęci i uznaje ją za porażkę. Zamiast tego, jej ojciec postanowił skupić się na rozwijania młodszej siostrze, Hanabi Hyūga, która okazała się bardziej obiecująca niż Hinata, co czyni nową thumb|right|159px|Sparing Hinaty i Hanabi.dziedziczką. Po jakimś czasie Hinata dołączyła do drużyny Kurenai, Hiashi Hyūga całkowicie stracił zainteresowanie dziewczyną, pozostawiając ją pod opieką i ochroną Kurenai Yūhi. Napięte stosunki między ojcem a Hinatą zmusiło ją do stracenia wiary, siedziała w pokój i płakała. Po spotkaniu Naruto jej percepcja zmieniła się drastycznie. Ponieważ chłopak był traktowany jak wyrzutek przez wszystkich mieszkańców osady. Hinata była zdumiona, że Naruto nie mając nikogo na kim mógłby polegać, nigdy nie poddał się i dążył do swojego celu, stania się Hokage. W anime, Naruto był pokazany jako ochraniał dziewczynę. Mimo, że chłopak jej nie znał, nie chciał, aby dzieci ją poniżały i obrażały. Dzieci mieli przewagę liczebną, więc bili go i nokatuowali. Zaskoczona, jak chłopak starał się pomóc i wiarę w nią, że zasługuje, aby być zauważonym, Hinata była zainspirowana. Podobnie jak, Naruto postanowiła spróbować nigdy nie poddawać się i stać się silnym shinobim. Ten podziw do chłopaka urósł w miłość pomimo ostrzeżeń starszych mieszkańców, aby trzymać się z dala od niego. Egzamin na Chūnina Kiedy rozpoczął się egzamin na Chūnina, Hinata weszła z drużyną, starając się zmienić siebie. Podczas pierwszego testu, siedziała obok Naruto, gdy chłopak walczył żeby zakończyć pisemny egzamin, ofiarowała przepisanie odpowiedzi z własnego arkuszu. Jednak po obejrzeniu karty, zobaczył jak złapano za oszustwo jednego ze studentów. Nie chciał, aby dziewczyna wpadła w kłopoty. Pod koniec egzaminu inspirujące przemówienie dało jej zaufanie. Wkrótce pierwszy egzaminator powiedział, że wszyscy obecni na sali przeszli do kolejnego etapu. Podczas drugiej części egzaminu, w lesie śmierci, Hinata i koledzy z drużyny bardzo szybko zdobyli zwój, stając się jednym z pierwszych zespołów Geninów, którzy tego dokonali w tym egzaminie. Gdy Kiba i Akamaru wyczuli drugi cel, byli świadkami konfrontacji rodzeństwa Piasku przeciwko drużynie geninów z Amegakure. Po tym jak Gaara zabił całą grupę, dziewczyna i koledzy schowani za krzakami mieli nadzieję, że nie zostaną odszukani i zabici. left|thumb|159px|Hinata podczas walki z Nejim. W eliminacjach, Hinata w walce musiała stawić czoła o wiele silniejszemu kuzynowi, Nejiemu. Dziewczyna prawie poddała się po krytyce kuzyna, który uważał ją za porażkę. To rozzłościło Naruto, i zachęcał Hinatę do walki. Pomimo odciętego przepływu czakry i złej sytuacji, dziewczyna nadal chciała walczyć. Neji był zaskoczony, kiedy nie chciała się poddać, gdy staje się wściekły o oskarżenia go. Gdy Neji był bliski zadania ciosu, zainterwniowali jōnini. Kiedy Hinata została zabrana do szpitala, Naruto zanurzył palce w jej krwi i obiecał, że pokona Nejiego. Miesiąc później, Naruto obawia się, że nie będzie w stanie pokonać Nejiego pomimo złożonej obietnicy, podbiegł do Hinaty w miejscu treningowym. Gdy objawił rosnące wątpliwości co do pojedynku i własnych umiejętności, Hinata zapewniła mu, że on nigdy nie rezygnował, bo zawsze miał siłę do przezwyciężenia własnych niepowodzeń, było czymś co zawsze podziwiała, a ona dzięki temu stała się bardziej pewna siebie. Później oglądała jego walkę, ale ze względu na obrażenia jakie otrzymała od Nejiego, Hinata zemdlała i nie widziała wyniku walki. Kiba otrzymał cios od medyka ANBU, a tak naprawde w przebraniu był Kabuto Yakushi. Dziewczyna została uleczona, ale potem pozostaje nieprzytomna przez resztę inwazji na Konohę. Inwazja na Konohę Hinatę widzimy w trakcie pogrzebu Trzeciego Hokage, opłakując jego śmierć. Przed-shippūdenowe fillery right|thumb|159px|Drużyna 8 i Naruto szukają bikōchū. W fillerze, Hinata występowała o wiele więcej niż pozostali członkowie 11 Konohy. Drużyna 8 i Naruto zostali wysłani do zdobycia chrząszcza bikōchū, który może wyśledzić zapach Sasuke Uchihy. W trakcie misji dziewczynie udało się użyć techniki Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō, aby ocalić Naruto i kolegów z drużyny 8. W trakcie szkolenie w porze nocnej, Naruto natknął się na nagą Hinatę. Chłopak będąc nieświadomy, że to była Hinata rozmawiał o tym z pozostałymi. Hidan i Kakuzu W anime, jest zauważona na pogrzebie Asumy. Później widzimy ją przebywająca przy rzece z kolegami z drużyny. Jest szczęśliwa słysząc, że Naruto tak ciężko pracuje, aby udoskonalić swoją nową technikę. Potem wstydzi się reprymendy Kiby, który dokucza. Z tego powodu rumieni się, powodując zawstydzenie. Sanbi : Główny artykuł: Sanbi Hinata i jej koledzy zostali specjalnie wybrani przez Kakashiego dzięki umiejętnościom do śledzenia w celu odnalezienia kryjówki Orochimaru. Znaleźli zaminowaną kryjówkę, chociaż kryjówka wygląda jak dywersja. Biegli za niektórymi członkami z drużyny Guren i walczyli razem z Kibą przeciwko Nuriari, używając Byakugana, żeby przejść, ingeruje z węchem Kiby. left|thumb|Hinata przygotowuje się do zaatakowania Guren. Pomimo trudności ustawienia ostrości Byakugana wewnątrz kryształowego labiryntu Guren, Hinata walczyła i pokonała dziewczynę, chociaż wydawało się, że jest tylko klonem, a jej prawdziwa Guren uwięziła ją w krysztale. Później została uratowana przez soich kolegów z drużyny, i poinformowała ich, jak ona uniknęła całkowitej krystalizacji. Później została przydzielona do trzeciej drużyny, z Shizune jako lider, Sakurą i Ino, jako pomoc w pieczętowaniu Sanbiego. Pokazała łagodność względem techniki Kekkai Shihō Fūjin i pomimo dwóch prób to nie udało im się zapieczętować bestii, więc zapieczętowanie zostawiono ANBU. Polowanie na Itachiego right|thumb|159px|Drużyna 7 i 8 wyruszają na poszukiwanie Itachiego. Drużyna 8 została przydzielona do pomocy drużyny 7 w poszukiwaniach Itachiego Uchihy. Podzielili się, aby spróbować odnaleźć jego ślady i Hinata została przydzielona do grupy z Naruto. Oni zostali skonfrontowani z Kabuto Yakushimi Hinata użyła Byakugana, aby zobaczyć, że jedna trzecia Kabuto została przejęta przez pozostałości Orochimaru. Później, gdy skład przegrupował się, natknęli się na Tobiego, który wydawał się powstrzymywać im drogę do Sasuke. W trakcie walki, Hinata przyjęła rolę stacjonarnego zwiadowcy, używając Byakugana do śledzenia przepływu czakry Tobiego. Gdy Tobi po otrzymaniu wiadomości, Sasuke zabił Itachiego, Kakashi polecił dziewczynie zlokalizowanie miejsca ich walki. Próbowali do niego dotrzeć przed zamaskowanym mężczyzną, lecz było już za późno i zostali zmuszeni powrotu do domu. Kinjutsu Tsuchigumo : Główny artykuł: Kinjutsu Tsuchigumo Po porażce misji poszukiwania Itachiego, ona i reszta drużyny zostali znalezieni przez Katsuya, z informacją, że drużyna Yamato ma nową misję. Hinata i jej koledzy udali się, a Kakashi wrócił do Konohy. Inwazja Paina W początkowym ataku na osadę, Hinata była z kolegami drużyny, oglądając tragedię. Później oddzielono ją od Shino i Kiby z zamiarem znalezienia rodziców. left|thumb|159px|Hinata chroni Naruto. Po tym jak Pain zniszczył wioskę, Hinata wyszła z gruzów bez większych obrażeń wraz ze swoim ochroniarzem, Kō Hyūga. Jednak Kō nie miał tyle szczęścia, Hinata starała się znaleźć pomoc medyczną, ale mężczyzna odmówił, gdyż jego zmartwieniem było jej bezpieczeństwo. Widząc, jak Naruto walczy sam z Painem, dziewczyna próbowała biec w jego stronę, lecz została zatrzymana przez Kō, który ostrzegł ją, że będzie tylko ciężarem. Pozornie zaakcetowała jego słowa, Naruto został przygnieciony przez Paina. Hinata zdecydowała się na interwencję, wiedząc, że nie ma możliwości, aby go pokonać. Kiedy Naruto zapytał, dlaczego ona chce oddać życie, odpowiedziała, że go kocha, co zszkowało Uzumakiego. W anime, była w stanie usunąć niektóre pręty czakry , które były w Naruto, a nawet zadać cios ścieżce. Gdy w końcu udało jej się poskromić Shinra Tensei, był zdziwiony, faktem, że dziewczyna jest gotowa do walki, pomimo osłabienia po ciosie. Hinata, czołgała się w pobliżu Naruto i nadal próbowała zdjąć ostrza z chłopaka, odpowiedziała, że to jest jej droga. Z tej odpowiedzi, ścieżka deva pchnął ją z jednym ze swoim ostrzy czakry. Rozwścieczony Naruto uwolnił sześcioogoniastą formę, gdy ledwie przytomna Hinata spojrzała na niego. Ponieważ walka pomiędzy Naruto i Painem szalała, drużyna Gaia przybył na stronę Hinaty, i zabrali ją z dala od pola bitwy do Sakury. Kiedy jej rany zagoiły się, Hinata wyraziła ulgę na wieść, że Naruto zdołał pokonać Paina. Kiedy Naruto powrócił do osady, ukazywała łzy radości, że wszystko było w porządku, a później była widziana jak mieszkańcy świętowali zwycięstwo Uzumakiego. Historia Konohy : Główny artykuł: Historia Konohy Szczyt Pięciu Kage Wkrótce. Chikara Wkrótce. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi Hinata została przydzielona do Drugiej Dywizji Sojuszu Shinobi obok Nejiego, Kurotsuchi i Karui. Powiedziała, że jest trochę zdenerwowana, gdy Karui oznajmiła, że ma się martwić nadchodzącą wojną. Niemniej jednak od razu można zauważyć, że kilku shinobi nie ufają sobie z powodu bycia od lat wrogami. thumb|left|159px|Hinata i Neji ochraniają siebie nawzajem podczas wojny. Hinata działała na obszarze, w którym Armia Białego Zetsu szła pod ziemią. Kiedy Kurotsuchi i Kitsuchi użyli techniki, żeby odkryć położenie wroga, ona i Neji równocześnie zaatakowali używając Hakke Kūhekishō w przeciwnika. Później podczas walki, Hinata ochroniła Nejiego przed Armią Białych Zetsu. Po koniec pierwszego dnia bitwy Neji upadł na ziemię ze zmęczenia, Hinata zajęła jego miejsce obok Shino. Chłopak powiedział jej, aby nie przemęczała się, ponieważ jego Kikaichū jest rozproszone po całym terenie w poszukiwaniu wroga, dziewczyna podziękowała mu i pomyślała o Naruto. Stanowczo odpowiedziała, że nie podda się, ponieważ ta wojna ma na celu ochrony Naruto Uzumakiego. W anime, ona, Shino Aburame i Kiba Inuzuka zostali wysłani w celu zbadania domniemanego naruszenia Sojuszniczych Sił Shinobi i jego obwodu. Jaskinia była wypełniona przez Armię Białych Zetsu, dziewczyna wysłała sowiego posłańca do pieczętujących shinobi, a ona z kolegami postarają się powstrzymać wroga póki zespół pieczętujący nie przybędzie i zapieczętuje jaskinię. Kiedy dwóch członków z oddziału pieczętującego przybyło to od razu zaczęli pieczętować jaskinię. Gdy drużyna 8 uciekała, klony Białego Zetsu zaczęli ich śledzić, zmuszając Kibę aby ich zaatakował. W procesie, świecąca lampa uchyliła się i doprowadziła olejowy szlak do kilku skrzyń z wybucowymi notatkami. Razem z Akamaru nie mogli ugasić płomieni, gdy skrzynie eksplodowały nokautując Hinatę to w tym momencie Biały Zetsu zaczał wydobywać jej cczakrę. Po tej sytuacji znaleźli ją, Shino i Kiba, którzy zaczeli oskarżać się wzajemnie, że są wrogiem. Dyskusja doprowadziła do pokonania przeciwnika, a potem zdano sobie sprawę, że przeciwnik używa Yamato, z Hinatą z szokowani, że ich wrogowie wiedzą o uczuciach Naruto. Następnego poranka, oddział z Hinatą ponowili walkę przeciwko klonom Białych Zetsu. Ona wspomagała Nejiego w ratowaniu sprzymieczeńców przed techniką Kumo Nenkin, ożywionego Kidōmaru. Wówczas Hinata była przerażona tą walką z ożywieńcem, uderzając w dół zarówno we wrogów, jak i sojuszników, a Neji osobiście walczył z Kidōmaru. Później Hinata odnalazła nieprzytomnego Nejiego, Kibę i Akamaru. Shino powiedział, żeby nie dotykała Nejiego, ponieważ nie wiedzieli czy to klon Białego Zetsu. Sprawdzając stan czakry towarzyszy za pomocą Byakugana, była z szokowana, gdy ich czakrą została zatrzymana. Inoichi, telepatycznie wnioskuje, że technika pozbawia duszy i transporuje ją do innego lokalizacji. Wyjaśnił też, że technika może być jak rozwiane genjutsu, dodając czakry do rzeczywistej techniki. Jednakże, technika uniemożliwiła wykrycie położenia, ani skontaktować się, nawet z specjalnymi narzędziami. Ostatecznie, Naruto znalazł barierę i pokonał ją, a Inoichi mógł bez problemów rozwiać technikę. Po przebudzeniu Nejiego, Hinata płaczliwie wtuliła się do niego. right|thumb|159px|Hinatę chroni Naruto. Podczas walki, została zaatakowana przez trzech klonów Białego Zetsu przekształconych w shinobi z Kumo, ale zostali złapani i pokonani przez jednego cienistego klona Naruto. Po tym Kiba, Akamaru, Shino i Neji pojawili się obok nich, a Neji natychmiast zażądał od chłopaka, żeby udowodnił, kim jest, ale Hinata powiedziała im, żeby spojrzeli w jego oczy, to zrozumieją, iż jest to Naruto. Ubolewając nad faktem, ze chciała ochronić Uzumakiego. Jednak Naruto dostrzegł jej smutek i zapewnił ją, że była bardzo silna, przychodząc mu z pomocą w czasie inwazji Paina. Następnie zespół mobilizuje do wykończenia reszty przeciwników. Po uzyskaniu informacji od Inoichiego, że Naruto i Killer B walczą z "zamaskowanym Madarą", Hinata i reszta 11 Konohy ruszyli w jego kierunku, aby go wesprzeć. Gdy biegła obok Nejiego, w myślach powiedziała do Naruto, aby czekał na nią, bo ma zamiar być u jego boku trzymając go za rękę, gdy ta wojna dobiegnie końca. Dziesięcioogoniasty left|thumb|159px|Hinata z resztą sojuszu shinobi przybywa na pole bitwy. Po przybyciu na pole bitwy, Hinata kieruje Ino użwająca Shintenshin no Jutsu do przejęcia kontroli nad Obito, i zmiany kursu śmiertelnego ataku. Hinata od razu zapytała Naruto, czy z nim wszystko w porządku, a później stanęła z resztą sił shinobi w obliczu przeciw wrogowi. right|thumb|159px|Hyūga deklarują ochronę Naruto. Dołączyła ze swoim ojcem i kuzynem na polu walki, Hinata oświadczyła, że będzie chronić Naruto nie ważne za jaką cenę, ponieważ on był kluczem do strategii Shikaku. Gdy kilka pocisków poleciało w ich kierunku, Hinata używając Hakke Kūshō zdołała je powstrzymać i później patrzyła jak jej ojciec powstrzymuje jednego z ramion dziesięcioogoniastego. Kiedy bestia powstanowiła wykorzystać atak na Naruto, Hinata zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie będzie w stanie go powstrzymać, zasłoniła własnym ciałem chłopaka, ale Neji zasłonił ją i otrzymał śmiertelny cios. Zgruzgodana, gd jej kuzyn umierał na polu bitwy, Hinata otwarcie płakała, gdy chłopak przekazał swe ostatnie słowa i umarł. left|thumb|159px|Naruto przesyła czakrę Kuramy Hinacie. Gdy Obito próbował rozbić Naruto w wiarę w siebie, Hinata powiedziała, że wszyscy shinobi, nawet po śmierci Nejiego wierzą w Naruto, co więcej są gotowi na poświęcenie. Po jej słowach, Uzumaki wziął ją za rękę, a potem podziękował Hinacie za to, że była obok niego. Gdy wszedł w tryb ogoniastej bestii, Naruto przeniósł czątkę czakrę Kuramy do Hinaty. right|thumb|159px|Hinata odbija atak Dziesięcioogoniastego. Zdziwiona otaczającą ją czakrę i jeszcze bardziej, że Naruto z taką dokładnością ją kontroluje, Hinata wykorzystała Hakke Kūshō od odbicia jednego z ogonów dziesięcioogoniastego, a ten wyczyn zaskoczył nawet jej ojca, ponieważ w połączeniu czakry Kuramy z tą techniką dał taki rezultat. Gdy sojusz shinobi otrzymywał czakrę, Hinata swoją techniką Jūken, żeby naprawić zwichnięty staw barkowy Naruto tak, aby mógł rzucić swój Rasenshuriken. Gdy osłona ochronna zniknęła z powodu techniki Tenpenchii, Hinata poprowadziła shinobi tworząc linię obrony dla Naruto, gdy chłopak był uleczany przez Sakurę. Później dziesięcioogoniasty użył kulę, aby zniszczyć sojusz, lecz została odbita przez wkraczającego na pole bitwy Minato. Nieskończone Tsukuyomi Chociaż Obito został pokonany, Hinata i reszta Sojuszu zostali zaatakowani przez Spiralnego Zetsu. Gdy Sojusz walczył przeciwko nowemu przeciwnikowi, Kiba i Ino wyczuli obecność Uzumakiego na ich polu bitwy. W przerażeniu aktywuje Byakugana, odkrywa, że Naruto jest w stanie krytycznym, a jego serce z każdą chwilą bije wolniej. Dziewczyna śpieszyła się, ale z wyczerpania upadła. Cały czas martwiła się o stan chłopaka, po cichu poprosiła Nejiego o pomoc dla Uzumakiego. left|thumb|159px|Hinata złapana w genjutsu Madary. Później, gdy Madarze udało się aktywować nieskończone Tsukuyomi, podobnie jak reszta świata, dziewczyna również została schwytana przez genjutsu. Została pochłonięta przez korzeń Shinju, a świadomie w psychice zawołała Naruto. Relacje Ciekawostki Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Klan Hyūga Kategoria:Kobiety